


All or Nothing

by bortzy



Series: Favourite Memories [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, just two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: It’s not unlike Yoosung to do random romantic gestures like this, but even after all these years he still takes Saeran by surprise.





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number two that I wrote some time last year for the MM Favourite Memories Zine I was a part of! I wanted to post both my pieces here too, and as you've probably guessed, they're both Yooran, but they're separate stories so you can read this one without reading the other!

It’s so obvious when Yoosung has something on his mind. He’s not very good at hiding when he’s nervous, and Saeran’s good at picking up on the small habits he has. He messes up his hair by running his fingers through it, he bounces his knee anxiously, and the topics of conversation change even more rapidly than usual. The most tell-tale sign, however, is how much he rambles. Saeran could ask him a simple yes or no question, and the words would just start pouring out.

Now is one of those times. Saeran likes to think that after knowing him for six years and being his boyfriend for almost five of them, he’s become pretty good at guessing what could possibly cause Yoosung to act this way. But right now… he has no idea. It’s not their anniversary, it’s nowhere near either of their birthdays, and as far as he’s aware, there are no special dates coming up. But still, Yoosung has been acting odd for the past few days. Saeran can’t place why. He wonders if he should bring it up, but he figures Yoosung will just tell him eventually. He always does in the end.

It’s been about two week since Yoosung started noticeably acting strange, and Saeran’s sitting in his room sketching when his phone buzzes. He unlocks it and reads the text. It’s from Yoosung, and he lets out a small sigh of relief. At least he’s not mad at him.

 

**(15:10)** Hey!

**(15:10)** So I have something planned for today.

 

Here it is. This must be why he’s been acting this way. Saeran types out a response.

 

**(15:11)** Do I need to go anywhere?

 

The reply comes through quickly.

 

**(15:11)** No! Stay there!

**(15:11)** I’m outside the door to the bunker. Will you open it?

 

Saeran frowns in confusion.

 

**(15:12)** You know the code.

 

Why would Yoosung need Saeran to let him in? He comes over all the time, now. Saeyoung didn’t really have much of a choice but to tell him what it is.

 

**(15:12)** You have to let me in! Please.

 

Saeran sighs. Okay, so this is probably a part of… whatever this is. He pushes himself to his feet and slips his phone in his pocket, heading out his room and to the door of the bunker. He taps in the code which is, quite frankly, unnecessary now that Saeyoung’s quit his job at the agency. He supposes the paranoia never fades entirely.

The door swings open, and Saeran smiles when he sees Yoosung standing there. He goes to step towards him.

“Wait! Stay there!” he says, and Saeran freezes.

“Okay?” He stands where he is a little uncertainly, and Yoosung visibly relaxes. He smiles at him softly.

“Do you remember what happened when we were standing in this very spot just under five years ago?”

Saeran cocks his head to the side and thinks for a few seconds. “You mean… when you asked me out?”

Yoosung nods excitedly. “Yeah! I… uh… I didn’t actually mean to ask it here. I’d planned on coming inside first, but it kind of slipped out.”

Saeran smiles fondly at the memory. It had taken him entirely off-guard.

“Yeah. I remember,” he says in amusement. “Why?”

“I… I’ve been planning something!” Yoosung says, finally stepping closer. “I wanted to show you all the places that mean a lot to me. Places where important things happened.”

It’s not unlike Yoosung to do random romantic gestures like this, but even after all these years he still takes Saeran by surprise. “What’s the occasion?” he asks.

“Oh, just… I just wanted to do something nice for you,” he says. “I want to recreate them, too! So… Saeran, will you go on a date with me?”

Saeran cocks his head to the side. “I don’t think that’s how it happened,” he says with a grin. “It was more like, ‘willyougoonadatewithme’ and then ‘ohmygodI’msosorryIdidn’tmeantosaythatyet’.”

“Shut up!” Yoosung whines, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Okay, fine. Willyougoonadatewithme?” he says quickly.

“Of course I will,” Saeran says. Yoosung smiles at him, reaching out and taking his hand. Saeran swears his heart grows three sizes, and he leans in to kiss Yoosung, but he pulls away from him before he can.

“Wait! No! We can kiss when we get to the one for our first kiss!”

Saeran raises his eyebrows an turns to glance inside the bunker. “That was just in here. Why not now?”

“We have to do them in order!” Yoosung insists, tugging at Saeran’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go to memory number two.”

“Okay, just… jeez, let me put my shoes on,” he laughs as he stumbles forwards with Yoosung’s tugs.

They walk down the street hand in hand. Yoosung’s definitely acting less strange than he was before, but there’s still an odd kind of nervous energy surrounding him. Saeran wonders what all this could possibly be about.

“How many things are there?” he asks.

“Six,” Yoosung says with a smile. “Well… hopefully.”

“Hopefully?” he asks in confusion.

“You’ll see,” Yoosung says, waving his hand vaguely. Saeran looks around, trying to guess where they’re going. At the moment, they’re just walking down one of the streets through town. He doesn’t know whether he should try and figure out where they’re going or if he should just let it happen. He hopes he manages to guess them all. If they’re Yoosung’s favourite moments, it would be bad if he didn’t remember them.

After a little while, Yoosung slows down, and Saeran glances around, his face breaking out into a smile.

“Our first date,” he says, looking at the coffee shop they’d come to. Saeran still remembers exactly how he’d felt on that day. He was so impossibly nervous that he’d almost backed out at least fifty times, but Saeyoung had convinced him to go. He’s so glad he did.

“Yep!” Yoosung says happily, pulling him inside. “Do you remember where we sat?”

Saeran turns and points to a table in the corner. “There,” he says. He’d chosen it, because he would have felt too anxious if they’d sat anywhere more exposed.

“You go sit down before someone else takes it, I’ll get us drinks.”

They reluctantly drop hands and Saeran heads over to the table, sitting on the chair in the corner like he had the first time. This is crazy. Why is Yoosung doing this now of all times? It seems like something he’d save for their five year anniversary.

It’s not long before Yoosung comes and slides into the chair opposite, pushing Saeran’s drink towards him. “I remember, I asked you out for coffee, but you don’t drink coffee so you got a hot chocolate instead,” he says fondly.

“Caffeine doesn’t agree with me,” he mumbles in embarrassment.

“I thought it was the cutest thing ever,” Yoosung gushes. “You still had your white hair then, and you wore your leather jacket. I thought you were so cool.”

“I _am_ cool.”

“Nah, just a dork,” Yoosung says with a grin.

“Whatever.” Saeran rolls his eyes. “I remember, you couldn’t even stop yourself from asking me to officially be your boyfriend on our very first date.”

Yoosung blushes. “I… I didn’t mean to do that!” he says. “I wanted to take things slow.”

Saeran cocks his head to the side and smiles at him warmly. “Yeah, but that’s not your style,” he teases. “With you, it’s all or nothing.”

Yoosung shrugs. “You love it.”

“You’re right. I do,” he says, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a drink. “So, this is number two. And there are six?”

“Yep!”

“Am I allowed to try and guess them?”

Yoosung seems to think for a moment. “No, they can be surprises!”

He knows three of them already, but he has no idea what the other three could be. How many other first times have they had? The first time he met his parents? The first time they said ‘I love you’, maybe. That was either side of their first kiss, though. Yoosung had said it just before, and Saeran had said it right after.

They finish their drinks and leave the coffee shop, Yoosung taking Saeran’s hand again to lead him to the next place. They’re heading back in the direction of the bunker, so Saeran guesses their first kiss must be the next one, which he’s glad of. He doesn’t like seeing Yoosung and not being able to kiss him.

But then, Yoosung turns left instead of right, which throws Saeran off. He doesn’t say anything, though. Yoosung leads him towards a field. Somewhere they often come to just lay and watch the sky whenever Saeran feels anxious.

“First time we watched the clouds together?” Saeran attempts.

“Close,” Yoosung says, smiling. Saeran furrows his eyebrows. Usually when they come here, not much happens. The kiss sometimes, but if Yoosung’s doing these things in order, that can’t be what this is. Yoosung pulls him towards the spot they usually go and sits down. “I don’t really expect you to guess this one,” he says. “Lie down?”

Saeran lies down on his back, looking up at the sky. There’s something so calming about this place. Yoosung leans over him and lifts his hands, placing them on his stomach in a particular way, and then he lies next to him on his side, resting his head on one of his hands. “We were in this position.”

“When?” Saeran asks, looking at him in confusion. Yoosung bites his lower lip for a moment.

“When I… when I realised I’d fallen in love with you.”

Saeran’s eyes widen. “Oh.” So it’s not the first time they said it. It’s the moment Yoosung figured it out. “When was that?”

“The first time we came here,” he admits in embarrassment.

“When we’d been together, like… two weeks?” he asks in surprise. Yoosung nods.

“Yeah. All or nothing, remember?” he says sheepishly.

“And you call _me_ a dork,” Saeran teases, reaching out and poking Yoosung’s nose, causing him to giggle.

“You are. But… yeah. It’s when I first realised. It was 17th October.”

“It was cold, but still sunny,” Saeran recalls. “I… I don’t remember when I realised I loved you. I think it was when you said it for the first time.”

“Lucky for me,” Yoosung says, finally giving up on their ‘position’ and shuffling closer so he can snuggle into Saeran’s side. “But that was all the way in December. I’m offended.”

“Shut up,” Saeran says with a grin. “You know I had trouble with all that stuff.”

Yoosung props himself up to look down at Saeran. “You’ve come so far, Saeran. Sometimes I can barely believe how much has improved.”

He still has bad days, and probably will for the rest of his life, but Yoosung has stuck through everything. The improvement isn’t the miracle. The fact Yoosung’s actually stayed is.

They lie together for a little while, just soaking in the summer sun and each other’s presence. But Yoosung gets restless. He wants to move on to the next thing.

“Okay! Time for number four,” he declares. This _has_ to be the kiss.

As expected, Yoosung leads him back to the bunker and they step inside. Saeran is taken by surprise at the sight that greets him.

“I… what?”

There’s a Christmas tree. And actual, decorated Christmas tree which definitely hadn’t been there when he’d been here earlier.

“Our first kiss was near Christmas,” Yoosung explains, dragging him into the room and stopping in a specific spot. “And it was right here.” Yoosung glances up over their heads, and Saeran’s eyes follow his.

“Mistletoe?”

“Yeah! That was our first kiss, remember?”

“Yoosung, it’s July.”

“I wanted to recreate it!” he says with a pout, and Saeran rolls his eyes, but he can’t help grinning. “Do you remember how the kiss happened?”

Saeran nods. “Yeah.” He could never forget. It was the first time in his life he’d ever felt truly and unconditionally loved. Now he’s lucky enough to feel that every day.

Yoosung nods and shifts on his feet, looking at Saeran. He’s taller than him now, but that doesn’t stop Saeran from being suddenly transported back to that exact moment. Fumbling, awkward boys who had no idea of the magnitude of their feelings. Yoosung looks at him softly. “Saeran, I think I… I love you.”

Saeran’s breath catches in his throat in the same way as it had all those years ago. “You do?” he breathes. Yoosung nods.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers.

“Yes,” Saeran says just as quietly, and Yoosung leans in and presses their lips together softly. It’s almost exactly the same, the only difference being that Saeran’s love for Yoosung has grown in a way that should have been impossible. Yoosung pulls back slowly.

“I think I love you, too,” Saeran says quietly.

Yoosung smiles, and suddenly they’re back in the present. He cups Saeran’s face in his hands and brings him in for another kiss. Saeran’s hands find Yoosung’s waist.

When they eventually pull back, they’re both breathing heavily.

“Ready for number five?” Yoosung asks hoarsely.

They head out the bunker, and this time they get the bus. Saeran recognises it as the bus to Yoosung’s old dorm room when he was in college, and he glances at him out the corner of his eye. He knows this one.

They hop off the bus and stand outside the building.

“We can’t go inside because I don’t live here anymore,” Yoosung says sadly. “But can you guess this one?”

“Yep. First time we had sex.” Saeran watches as Yoosung’s cheeks turn red, and he can’t help but giggle. “Come on, Yoosung. We’ve done it like a million times. No way are you still embarrassed by the word.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, turning his face away. Saeran just reaches out and turns it back to him so he can place a kiss on his lips.

“Guess we can re-enact number five later?” Saeran suggests with a grin when he pulls back. Yoosung nods. “You know, I remember it really well.”

“So do I,” Yoosung mumbles.

“It was kind of awkward at first, but then it was just good,” Saeran says, turning to look at the building where it had happened. “I know we’d done some stuff before that, but… wow, I didn’t realise how loud you could be.”

“Shut up!”

“I had to cover your mouth.” Saeran turns back to him and smirks at him. “Didn’t want all your neighbours hearing.”

“You’re loud too,” Yoosung grumbles. Saeran shrugs. He’s not wrong.

“So, what’s number six?”

To his surprise, Yoosung doesn’t look excited by this, and suddenly the nerves are back. He tugs his hand. “I’ll take you to it,” he says, and he starts leading to the bus stop again. Yoosung bounces his knee when they’re back on the bus, and, to Saeran’s surprise, they get off near the same place as number three – the field where Yoosung had realised he loved him. He takes him to the exact same spot, and Saeran’s mind is racing. What else happened here? A particularly good kiss? Or maybe some other realisation Saeran isn’t supposed to guess.

“Will I guess this one?” he asks. Yoosung gulps as they come to a stop in the spot they were in before. This time they don’t sit down, and Yoosung turns to face him.

“I don’t know. I hope not,” he says. Saeran just looks at him. His nerves seem to be overflowing right now, and he’s avoiding eye contact. Saeran reaches out with his free hand and gently strokes his cheek. The orange glow of the sunset hits him in a way that makes him look almost ethereal.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says softly. What could it possibly be that’s making him so nervous?

“I was going to wait for our five year anniversary to do this,” Yoosung eventually says, “but I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to show you everything. I wanted to let you know how I feel. How I’ve always felt, and how I always _will_ feel.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “Saeyoung helped me plan this,” he admits. “I didn’t want to get it wrong.”

“Wrong?” Saeran asks, and to his surprise, Yoosung lets go of the hand he’s holding and shoves both of his in his pockets nervously.

“Yeah. I love you, Saeran. I love you so much. I’ve told you before that I’m going to love you forever, but I… I wanted to prove it.”

Then Yoosung drops down to one knee, and the realisation hits him.

“Oh my god,” Saeran breathes, looking at Yoosung as his mouth hangs slightly open. Yoosung pulls a box out his pocket and snaps it open, showing him the simple silver ring.

“This feels like it’s been burning through my pocket all day,” Yoosung says quietly, his nerves still obvious. “I’ve been so desperate to ask you. And… I’m still scared of what you’ll say. But I love you, Saeran, and I plan on loving you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Saeran’s heart is racing, but his brain and breathing both seem to have come to a complete standstill. It’s a long time before he finally lets out a long breath and manages to speak.

“You… did all this…?” he says in disbelief. Yoosung nods.

“So… will you?”

Saeran falls to his knees in front of him and throws his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder. “Of course, you dork.” He’s not sure when he started crying, but he is now, and he can feel Yoosung’s tears soaking through his shirt, too.

“Oh, thank god,” Yoosung says in relief, and he pulls out of the hug. “Let me put this on you.”

Yoosung takes the ring out the box and grabs hold of Saeran’s hand after putting the box in his pocket. He slides the ring onto his finger. Both of them are shaking, crying messes right now, but Saeran has never been happier.

“I love you,” Saeran chokes out, and Yoosung’s smile is so wide he looks like his face might burst.

“I love you, too.”

Saeran takes Yoosung’s face in his hands and leans in, pressing their lips together. How did he manage to get someone so perfect to fall in love with him? He doesn’t know. But now he gets to spend his entire life loving him back.


End file.
